Ice NOT Fire
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: Nicky Mustang is the 12 year old sister of Roy Mustang. Every year she comes to East city to visit her brother; but this year something strange is going on. So she is sent back to her little town with a bodyguard- Edward Elric. What will happen when these two get together? Read and find out. WARNING: Cussing and some sexual themes


My name is Nicky; I just got out of the car and was making my way to my brother's office. My brother is Cornel Roy Mustang. Most people think I'm his daughter- but I'm not because he didn't sign those papers to be my guardian when our parents died. Plus we look almost exactly the same.

I was wherein one of my favorite outfits that day: Black polo shirt with jean vest, and a black mini skirt. I only had a small purse with me. I walked through the door and he was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. When he looked up and saw me he got a big grin on his face and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. When he put me down, Riza came in the room and when she saw me she gave me a hug too. Roy asked if I would stay there for a second as he went to go do something.

I was only 12 years old but looked like I was 13. Not because of my height; I was pretty short, but because of the way I walked, talked, and dressed. I sat on Roy's desk chair and started spinning around in it. Once I got dizzy Roy came back in with a kid about the same age as me with blonde hair. I stopped and regain my balance. I walked over to them; the boy was a little taller than me and a little cute. Roy introduced me to him and him to me. His name was Edward Elric or "The Fullmeatle Alchemist."

Whenever Roy wrote a letter to me he always said that Edward was so short so I couldn't help myself when I said-

"Wait I thought you said he was short?"

At first the boy just stared at me for a bit then started yelling-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT; YOU SHORTER THAN ME!?"

I took a step back and said-

"I never said you were short, he did" as I pointed to Roy.

Roy smirked at that.

Edward just stared at me as Roy was talking to him. When Roy noticed that Edward wasn't paying attention to him he smacked him in the back of the head. I giggled then walked over to his desk. I was going thru my purse to get the letter the foster home that I stayed at wanted me to give him. I went over to give it to him. He was still talking to Edward when he looked at it. I didn't know what it said but by the way he looked at it, it wasn't good. He walked over to Riza and gave it to her. She read it and then looked at me. I looked at Edward who was looking at me, when I looked at him he blushed and looked at Riza. Then Riza said-

"Well I guess she is staying here for awhile."

I was so happy! I got to stay with my brother for more than a week (I usually only stay for a week). I looked at Roy and he nodded and her. Roy whispered something in Riza's ear and she took me to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's Log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nicky left, Roy turned to me-

"I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure that she's safe."

I shook my head and left the room. Outside Al was there waiting for me-

"What did he want?" he asked

"He wants me to be his little sister's bodyguard."

"He has a little sister?" He asked

"Yeah, she has black hair and is two inches shorter and is really cute-"

"Wait- you think she's cute?" he asked

When I realized that I said that I freaked out-

"What? I did not say that she was cute."

We walked to her room and when we got there Riza was leaving-

"What are you two doing here?" She asked

"Roy is making me be her bodyguard" I replied fast

She walked off and I knocked on Nicky's door and she answered-

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked

"Um… your brother asked me to make sure your ok"

She sighed and said-

"Want to come in?"

Before I could answer Al said-

"We would love to!"

Her room was the size of my room but with more stuff. She sat on her bed and started writing something on a note pad.

"What's up?" She asked

I didn't know what to say so I said-

"Your brother is making me be your bodyguard." I said a little fast

She looked up at me like I was crazy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nicky's log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was talking way too fast for me to understand.

"Huh?"

He took a breath and blushed. When he blushed, I blushed. He stared at me, I stared back. The guy in the suet was looking at me then at Edward. I was I long silent pause until someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. Roy was standing there with my purse in his hand and handed it to me. I must have been blushing still because he gave me one of those looks that your dad gives you when he finds out that you like the bad boy of the neighborhood. He looked in and saw Edward blushing too. He put his hands over his face and started walking away. I turned around and finding Edward tying his shoe low enough to look under my skirt. I rolled my eyes and put down my purse on the desk. I asked him step outside for a moment.

I changed my clothes to a pair of skinny jeans and a grey shirt. I stepped outside my room and Edward turned and had a long look at me. We walked down the hallway in silent. I was a little bit behind him. We went outside and were just walking around. The Guy in the suite must have been**_Alphonse. Roy said that Alphonse was soled bounded. He also said that Edward didn't have an arm and a leg. When we got to town I turned to Edward-_**

_"__So I heard you are the youngest state alchemist"_

_He looked at me and smiled-_

_"__Yeah I am" he said shy like_

_"__Well if my brother would let me join I could change that." I said with a smirk_

_"__No because your 13 like me right?" he said back_

_"__Nope I'll be 13 is 5 months" I said_

He looked at me with a shocked look then blushed.

"I can now see how you're related to Roy"

"Wait you mean I don't look almost exactly like him!" I said with a big grin on my face

"Well you do but a lot of people could look like him" he said as his face turned red

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes

He looked up at me-

"For what?" he asked

"Everyone says that we look the same and it really gets on my nerves." I replied sighing at the memories.

He snickered at that.

"If you want you could call me Ed- you know it's shorter than Edward"

"Ok and if you want you can call me Nicky because that's my name"

He laughed and then I blushed and then he blushed.

"So you can do alchemy?" he finally said

"Yeah but I only like one kind" I said

"Let me guess- fire like your brother" he said

"Nope the exact opposite- Ice" I said

I took a pair of gloves out of my pocket and put them on. They were white like my brother's but I cut the fingers off of them. I turned my hand upside down the wiggled my fingers, then snow started coming from my hand. I looked up at Ed and he just stared at my hand. I stopped and took off my gloves after a while.

"Wow that's- something" he said

"Thanks" I said back.

After awhile Ed's stomach started growling.

"Man I'm hungry want to get something to eat"

"Sure" I answered back

We walked into this restaurant and sat down. Al left earlier so it was just me and Ed. Ed got a lot of food and I only had a salad.

After a bit he paid and we left. It had gotten dark so we started for HQ. We were walking down the street when someone pinned me and Ed to the wall. Apparently Ed knew them.

"Well look who we found" said the guy holding Ed

The guy holding me snickered then said-

"Well I guess pipsqueak has a girlfriend" he said

"She's not my girlfriend" said Ed

"Then why you with her?" said the guy holding Ed

"Because I have to" he said

"I think I know why- she looks like a cornel we know right?" said the guy holding me

The guy holding Ed turned to me and smiled.

"Well isn't it Roy's little sister. Nicky right?" he said

"Leave her alone Envy" said Ed

The guy holding me wasn't doing a good job and it was dark so he couldn't see me either. I grabbed my gloves and put them on. I grabbed his arm and froze his arm to the wall. Then I kicked his leg which made him fall and froze him to the ground. I moved out of the way before Envy could get me.

"Now, why is it that she can get out but not you shortie?" he said with a smirk

Before I could even do something Ed had to have a tantrum.

"WHO ARE YOU CALL SHORT" he screamed

While Envy was distracted I froze his feet to the ground and kicked him in the back of the head. He let Ed go and we started to run. Before we could even get two feet I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I heard Ed yell my name then fell uncondensed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Nicky fell I found Wrath there with a knife in her lower stomach. I used alchemy to make a cage for him then got Nicky and carried her in bridal stile to HQ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at HQ/ Roy's log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just sitting there doing paperwork when Edward came in carrying Nicky. At first I didn't notice but then I saw the blood on her shirt. I got up and walked over to him. He was putting her on the couch.

"What happened to her!?" I yelled

Edward turned to me with a lot of worry in his face.

"It- it was Envy and Wrath, they cornered us and we almost got away but Wrath stabbed her then knocked her out- I panicked!" he yelled

Lucky for us it wasn't deep so we just wrapped her up. I wasn't shore where the idea came from but I said-

"I don't want her to be along tonight- could she stay in your room?" I asked

Edward just stared at her then shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's log ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got to my room I sat her on my bed then turned to Al-

"What is she doing here brother?" he asked

"Roy doesn't want her to be alone tonight so she is going to sleep here" I replied

"Well where are you going to sleep?" he asked

"On the couch" I said then laid down on it and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nicky's log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up I was in a room on the bed. I sat up a clutched my stomach where I got stabbed. I saw Al on the other bed and Ed on the couch. It was 4:00 in the morning. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I checked where my stomach got stabbed and it was all bandaged up. I washed my face and went back and lay down on the bed again.

~Morning~

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I rubbed my eyes then sat up on my elbows. Al was at the door talking to someone and Ed was coming out of the bathroom.

"She's awake!" he yelled and rushed over to me

Roy came in and both sat next to me on the bed

"Man- anyone heard of personal space around here?" I said

Roy snickered and I smiled.

"So what happened- my memory is a little fuzzy?"

They explained what happened and I got changed. After Roy left I pulled Ed into the bathroom-

"Thanks" I said and hugged him.

"You're welcome" he said and blushed

I smiled then kissed him. He at first stood there then wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me in more. I felt his tongue slowly move back and forth on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I willingly open my mouth letting it in. Then I put my arms around his neck which made it more interesting, then we here a knock on the bathroom door and pulled away.

"Yeah?" Ed said smiling and looking into my eyes

"Are you guys ok?" said Al

We turned bright red then walked back into the room, where Al was sitting on the bed

When he looked at Ed he busted out laughing. When I turned to look I could see why- some of my lip stick got on his lips, he looked like a clown. I started laughing with Al until Ed got annoyed.

"What's so funny!" he yelled

When I finally calmed down I went in the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag. I came back still giggling and gave it to him. He just stared at me so a pointed to my lips and he turned 50 shades of red and whipped his face.

"Were you guys doing what I think you guys were doing?" asked Al

Now it was my turn to turn red.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said with a smirk

I then walked to my room (which was only a few doors down.) When I got in there I called up my friend Noel.

"Hey, sister!" she said as she answered the phone (Were not real sisters)

"Hey, how is the good for nothing town?" I asked

I live in Hidden Bigtooth; the most boring town in the world!

"Good- you did leave me in charge of your dog right?"

"Um… yeah" I said

"Well he isn't listening to me!" she said

"Ok? - Now back to me. Guess what!" I asked

"Did your brother finally let you be a state alchemist?"

"No I haven't asked him yet. But I think I might have a boyfriend" I said

"Really who?" she asked

"His name is Edward Elric and he really cute and saved my life- oh and we like just made-out and the only reason we stopped was because his brother interrupted us!" I squealed

"That means he likes you! You better do something before he starts liking someone else like last time!" she said

I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I yelled

"It's me- can we talk" said the voice who I guessed was Ed

"Yeah wait a moment." I yelled

"Bye call you later" I said in the phone

I hung up the phone and opened the door. Edward was there blushing.

"Hey um…"

"Do you want to come in" I asked before he could go on

He came in and stood by the bed.

"So… um Al was wondering if you liked me- because you know, you kissed me." He stuttered

"Are you sure it was Al who was asking?" I said in a taunting tone

"No, see Nicky I really like you and I wasn't sure if that kiss was for saving your life or if you really like me?" he said

After a moment I grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss. His arms wrapped around my hips. I felt his tongue slowly move back and forth on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance again. I willingly open my mouth letting it in like the time before.

We pulled apart for a breath after awhile.

"Dose that answer your question, or do you need more?" I asked

"More please" he said with a smirk and pulled me into another kiss.

We didn't get far before someone knocked on the door. I went over and opened it; Riza was there when I opened it.

"Oh, hey is everything ok?" I asked

"Roy wants to see both of you" she said looking at me then at Ed.

We walked down to Roy's office with Riza in front of us. When we got there Roy was at his desk doing paper work.

"Nicky, you're going back to Hidden Bigtooth for a little ok…."

"Wait, why?" I said

"Because I said so and, you're going with her, ok Fullmeatle?" he answered

"Um… ok" Ed replied

"Your train leaves tomorrow at 3:00" Roy stated

We left after that and went to Ed's room. When we got there Al was sitting on the couch and looked up at us.

"Were going to Hidden Bigtooth tomorrow ok Al?" Ed said

"Why?" ask Al

"Because Roy wants to be jerk and send me back there" I said looking out the window

"So Roy's sending all three of us" asked Al

"Yeah- why don't you want to go there?" asked Ed turning to me

"Well I'm there almost all year. And it sucks there" I answered knowing that it was my option

After a little I went back to my room and called Noel again.

"Hey!" she answered

"Hey- do you want the bad news or good?" I asked

"Good first" she answered

"Ok- So Ed and I are I guess dating now!" I said in my happy voice

"Congrats" She said taking a bite of whatever she was eating

"Thanks but, Roy's making me go back to Hidden Bigtooth." I said

"What! And you and what his name- Ed just started dating!" she yelled through the phone

"Yes, but Roy is making Ed come with me!" I said

"Well that's good- hey I get to meet him right?" she asked

"Yeah- I have to go see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah bye!" she said and hanged up the phone

I got dressed in my night clothes and went to sleep. I woke up at 10:30 in the morning and got dressed. When I finished someone knocked on the door. Ed was there when I opened it.

"Hey" I said

"Your brother just told me that the train now leaves a 12:00 so we have to leave soon ok?" he said

"Ok just let me pack" I said

"Ok I'll meet you outside"

I pack some things and met them outside. When we got to the train station we got on the train and found our seats. Ed sat by the window and I sat next to him, Al sat in front of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Nicky left I went to sleep. I woke up to someone knocking on the door so I got up and answered it.

"Good morning Fullmeatle" said Riza

"Hi, what do you want the train doesn't get here until 3:00?"

"Change of plans- it leaves at 12:00. You better wake Nicky up and go soon" she said

She left and Al and I got ready. After a little I went down to Nicky's room to get her up

"Hey" she said

"Your brother just told me that the train now leaves a 12:00 so we have to leave soon ok?" I said

"Ok just let me pack" she replied

"Ok I'll meet you outside" I said

I went outside and meet Al.

"She coming?" he asked

"Yeah she'll be here in a minuet" I answered

"If you're lucky she might fall asleep on you" said Al

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask

"It means she might fall asleep and lay her head on you" he teased

"Whatever" I said

After a little she came out and we walked to the train station. When we got there I sat by the window and Nicky sat next to me. It was a quite trip until-

"Well looks like I'm right" said Al

I gave him a confused face then looked at Nicky. Her head was resting on my shoulder and she was fast asleep. I smiled, and then blushed. Al started laughing at the sight of it.

"Shhhh… don't wake her up" I said

When we were almost there I woke her up.

"Ok so when we get there we will have to take a boat ride to the other side of the river then get a cab unless you want to walk for 5 hours" She said

"Wow, it must be pretty far." I stated

"Well it is in the middle of nowhere" she said

When the train stopped we got out then bought boat tickets. We got on the boat and after an hour we were on the other side. We agreed to walk as far as we could before getting a cab. We were halfway there when we got to a dinner and took a rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nicky's log~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ordered a milkshake and Ed ordered a sandwiched.

"So you hate milk but you'll drink a milkshake?" asked Ed

"Well yeah" I answered

"So weird" he said

"How is that weird?" I said taking a sip

After we were done we called a cab and got to town at 7:00 at night.

"Nicky!" I heard someone screamed

I turned to fine Noel running towards me. I hugged her then introduced her to Ed and Al-

"Noel this is Ed and this is Al, guys this is Noel" I said

"Nice to meet you" Al said

"Thank you" she said then curtsied

We walked until we got to Ricky's house. Every Friday Ricky has a party in his garage. We tried sneaking past but Ricky caught me.

"Hey Nicky, I thought you weren't coming back for another couple days" he said clearly drunk

"Me neither" I said taking the bottle from his hand

"Aw, that sucks for you" I could hear someone shout his name as he wobbled back inside.

We went to the only inn in town and checked in. When we got into the room I laid on one of the beds. Ed lay down next to me. I sat up and looked around the room- there was only two beds.

"Hey Ed" I called

"Yeah?" he said

"There are two beads and three of us" I stated

He sat up and looked around the room.

"Well I guess some one would have to share a bed" he said smirking at me

"Ok" I said getting off the bed and grabbing my PJ's to go to sleep.

The top was a silky blue noodle strap top and white shorts. I did my hair in a ponytail leaving my bangs hanging and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked out Ed's mouth dropped open and I giggled. Ed striped off his shirt and got into the bed. I turned off the light and lay down with him.

"Night Ed, night Al" I said

"Night Nicky" they said at the same time.

Ed grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I could hear his heart beat- it sounded like a drum. I fell asleep to it.

~~Moring~~

"What the hell" I heard someone yell as I open my eyes

It was Roy's voice. I jump off the bed and checked myself. I had my top and shorts on so I didn't know why he was yelling. Well- that was till I looked at Ed. Turns out he also took off his pants last night and was wearing only his boxers. I grabbed a pillow that I knocked off the bed and hit him with it.

"Hey what was that for?" Ed said while opening his eyes to seeing Roy standing there

"Hey big brother" I said then kissed Roy's cheek trying to get him to yell at Ed not me.

"Not so fast Nicky" he said then pulled me into the hallway

"What I didn't ask for the room; he did!" I yelled so Ed could hear I was throwing him under the bus.

"Would you keep your voice down, people are sleeping" he said in almost a whisper

"No one is sleeping! Were the only ones here!" I said raising my voice

"Ok, why are you yelling though?" he asked

"Because you were going to yell at me" I said then gave him the look

Just then Ed opened the door saving me from an argument. I walked into the room and pushed Ed out then locked the door.

"Wow, never going to piss her off" I heard Ed say from behind the door.

"What is going on?" Al asked me as I walked inside the room

"Sibling angst sibling" I smiled and got my stuff

I went and got dressed in a pair of cut offs, with my bikini under it and an almost see through shirt (the town is a beach town like 'Ocean city'). When I was done I opened the door and could tell that they were going to kill each other.

"Man I leave you two out her for *looks at watch* 5 minutes and you two are going to kill each other" I said then started walking down the hall.

"Nicky wait," I heard Roy say but I keep walking

~30 minutes later~

"OMG, he did not!" Noel and my other friend Ruby squealed

"Did too; and he was so- warm" I said hugging myself

"What about your brother? He is way too overly protected to let you two love birds date" Noel pointed out

"He wants you to be safe, not happy" Ruby said shaking her head in disappointment

"Look at Jessica and Abby- he thinks they don't do anything but look pretty" Noel says kicking a beach ball towards a group of High school kids.

"They do drugs and go to parties all the time." I said waving to Ricky who was playing football

"Also they have slept with every guy in this town." Ruby said waving also

After a while we got to Pattie's and sat down in the 80's style dinner. We were having lunch when Jessica and Abby walked in screaming-

"Why do you always bring the weird people to this town?"

"What do you mean by 'weird'" I asked

"That kid in the suite has no head!" Abby screamed

All I could do was laugh my ass off as they screamed.

"How much pot did you smoke to think that?" I said once I got back my breath

"None, is that a Coca-Cola?" Jessica asked grabbing my cup

I grabbed my gloves and froze her hand to the glass then shattered it

"OMG, I just got my nails done this morning!" She screamed

"Maybe you should just cut them off and try to look pretty" I said making her angry

"Man, you have to chill" Ruby said throwing her slushy at Jessica

Then Abby pulled out her phone and called someone-

"Oh, Hi Roy, You need to come and pick-up Nicky. She and her friends just made Jessica cry! Can you believe that? Well got to go, Bye!"

"Come on Nicky lets go" Noel said grabbing her stuff and we left

We walked to the other side of town where Noel lives. While I was Central I asked Noel if she could watch my dog Snowball. He is an average sized dog; his fur is silky, white and short. Once we walked into her house he came running up to me and started licking my face. We went up to Noel's room and hung out.

"I'm not siding with them but it wasn't right for you to freeze her hand to the cup" Ruby confessed as she painted her nails

"True, But I just didn't feel like using all my patience up" I said brushing Snowballs fur

Just then Noel's mother came into the room with the phone and said it was for me. I guessed it was Roy saying he was coming to pick me up. It was Ed instead. I've haven't been so relieved to talk to someone that wasn't Noel or Ruby.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey where are you?" he asked

"Why you want to know?" I said playing with him

"Well I thought we could hang out" he answered

"OK, met me at the Beach at 6:45" I said then hanged up the phone

"Sounds like someone's going on a date" Ruby said

"Yep, I'll see you guy's later k?'" I said as I picked up Snowball and hurried to the beach

When we got there it was 7:00. Snowball and I were looking for Ed; when we found him snowball jumped on top of him making me laugh.

"Snowball, get of him; if you don't he'll shrink more!" I said playing with Ed

"So this is your dog?" he asked getting up

"Yep, isn't he sooo cute?" I asked rubbing Snowball's head

"What about me?" he asked pouting

"You too" I said patting his head

We started walking down the beach

"Did Roy leave?" I asked

"Yeah, after you walked off he reminded me of what I'm supposed to do then left" Ed answered

"What are you supposed to do?" I asked picking up a seashell

"Protecting you; you don't seem like the type to need it though" he answered

"Well thank you… shorty" I said patting his head like I do Snowball's again

"Hey, you know I'm not short!" He yelled pushing me into a wave

"Oh, no you did not!" I said standing up

I chased him around the beach until he had to stop to catch a breath. I pushed him on the ground and laid beside him so we both were lying on our backs looking at the sun set. Ed pulled me on top of him and our lips were touching. I felt his tongue slowly move back and forth on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I willingly open my mouth letting his tongue explorer my mouth. Just then my phone started ringing. We pulled apart and showed him the phone: Roy.

"Wow, it seems like he knows when we're doing something" he said as I answered the phone

"Welcome to 'Good Burger can I take your order?" I said as I answered and Ed laughed

"That's not funny" Roy said

"Awww- did Riza break-up with you again?" I asked playing with him

"Hey, would you shut up?!" He yelled into the phone

"You called me!"

"That because I needed to tell you something" he said calming himself

"What would that be?" I said watching Snowball try climb up Ed's head

"I got a phone call a bit after I left to come back to central. Apparently you made Jessica cry." He said

"She deserved it" I reasoned

"Of course she did" he said sarcastically

"I'll hang up if you want" I warned

"I'll bring you back here" He said

"Please and Goodbye" I said then hung up the phone

"How can you stand him being your boss?" I asked Ed as I laid my head on his chest

"Well I'm not at central a lot so…" He trailed off

"Where's Al at?" I asked petting Snowballs head

"He said he was going to stay at the hotel until we get back" Ed said

"I want to show you something" I said jumping off of him

"What?" He asked getting up and following me in to the woods surrounding the beach

I took him to a cave I found when I first came to this town 6 years ago. The reason I like it the most is because it is full of ice and snow (I don't care that it is impossible for it to snow inside a cave). The first thing Ed did was fall flat on his butt, and then he stopped to take in the amazement of this cave.

"Cool isn't it?" I laughed as I threw a snowball at him

"I can show you something cool-er" He said and clapped his hands

A ice sculpture of a horse sprouted form the ground

"Show-off" I said pouting

"Come on, you got to give me some credit" he said pulling me in for a kiss

~Ed's POV~

We got back to the inn at around one in the morning. I was carrying her into the room she was so tired. I placed her on a bed and turned to talk to Al, but he wasn't there. I walked outside and found him sitting on a bench located 5 blocks away from the inn.

"Hey" I said walking over to him

"Hi" he said coldly. Something was up, but before I could ask him another question I noticed an unusual shadow coming from his armor. I quickly looked towards the light to see Selim Bradley, also known as Pride.

"Hello Edward" he said walking towards me

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted

"Oh yeah, Mustang never told you why you two are here" he said. I quickly spun around at the sound of an explosion. I was about to run back to the inn, but Pride started talking again.

"If you run, there's no telling what will happen to Alphonse here" I stared at him then to Alphonse.

"Go!" Al shouted and I sprinted to the inn.

When I got there the whole building was up in flames. I ran into the building and had to break through the door. I opened the door to the room Nicky was in. As I stepped in the floor crumbled and a beam from the ceiling fell separating me and her.

"Ed! Is that you?!" I heard her shout. Then she started coughing.

Another beam fell and I heard a scream come from Nicky. I was able to quickly make my way over to her to see that the beam landed on top of her and she was unconscious. I was able to pull her out from under it and over to the window. I smashed the window and jumped out of the building with Nicky in my arms.

"Nicky!" I said laying her on the ground a couple yards away from the building.

"Ed?" she said coughing. She tried to keep her eyes open but she closed them.

"Come on Nicky! Stay with me!" I said shaking her

"I love you Edward" she whispered as she took her last breath.

I really like how this ended!


End file.
